SpikeDragon
SpikeDragon has been a Board 8 user since March of 2006. About SpikeDragon SpikeDragon first started posting on Board 8 in early 2006 after lurking in late 2005. Past Competitions When first entering Board 8, SpikeDragon created a Pokemon Hurt and Heal, where users would hurt Pokemon from each region until 30 of them remained. Back then, only a handful of Diamond and Pearl Pokemon had been announced, so only 10 progressed to the next round, making it 100 in the semifinal. Users then narrowed down the 100 to a measly thirty, and finally, a winner emerged. Cubone had come out in first, with Lucario in second, and Golduck in third. SpikeDragon also created a contest called Spike's Axe The Users. The contest started out with 102 users, and was brought down to 5 in the final round. The winner turned out to be th3l3fty, with Rocktillery coming in at second. Spike's Alts The following list is a list of his alts, listed in order of their number. The number of an alt can be found under the quote in that account's profile. - PlasticGlass - Spikedross - Berzerker_Claw - Mach_106 Spike's Top 60 Users In 2007, SpikeDragon composed a list of his 60 favorite users. Then, his favorite user was DSRage. His 2008 list featured a place change, with DSRage falling to 3rd, and DragonsFury becoming Spike's favorite user. His 2009 list again featured a place change, with The Utility Man jumping from 35th to 1st over the course of a year. Spike's Top 60 Users of 2008 1. DragonsFury 2. Heroic Palmer 3. DSRage 4. BBallman7 5. th3l3fty 6. yazzy14 7. PukeInMyPot 8. MegatokyoEd 9. SBell0105 10. Luis_Sera89 11. Forceful Dragon 12. linkhatesganon 13. StifledSilence 14. Minipoooot 15. raytan7585 16. wavedash101 17. pikaness 18. mccheyne 19. kirbyjump 20. FigureOfSpeech 21. LinkLegend27 22. Icehawk 23. ScorpionX3 24. Deathborn 668 25. ShatteredElysium 26. Janus5000 27. Mega Mana 28. Miss_Rydia 29. DpObliVion 30. Taslion 31. FFDragon 32. amyvitality66 33. xXSabin FigaroXx 34. PumpkinCoach 35. The Utility Man 36. Sk0rne3000 37. SHINE GET 64 38. andymancan1 39. kbmusiclover 40. warning_crazy 41. ff6man 42. SlightlyEroticPigeon 43. Smurf 44. TheKnightOfNee 45. Yonex 46. SF_Clowns 47. MajinZidane 48. Xcarvengerx 49. Delseban 50. swirldude 51. stingers135 52. Mr Lasastryke 53. PlasticGlass 54. yoblazer33 55. X_Dante_X 56. Crossfiyah 57. SilverNightmareX7 58. Bokonon_Lives 59. War13104 60. GrapefruitKing Spike's Top 60 Users of 2009 1. The Utility Man 2. PukeInMyPot 3. DSRage 4. DragonsFury 5. BBallman7 6. MegatokyoEd 7. th3l3fty 8. Forceful Dragon 9. Heroic Palmer 10. LiselTestify 11. rammtay 12. Princess Anri 13. yazzy14 14. SBell0105 15. Luis_Sera89 16. GodOfGaming 17. raytan7585 18. FigureOfSpeech 19. Viviff 20. Sir Chris 21. Icehawk 22. swirldude 23. WiggumFan267 24. yoblazer33 25. Swift 26. stingers 27. GuessMyUserName 28. Justin_Crossing 29. Coffee Ninja 30. LinkLegend27 31. Steiner 32. linkhatesganon 33. FFDragon 34. War13104 35. ScorpionX3 36. amyvitality66 37. PumpkinCoach 38. ShatteredElysium 39. warning_crazy 40. ff6man 41. TheKnightOfNee 42. Yonex 43. Bokonon_Lives 44. Ness26 45. LavaLord 46. Pianist 47. PhantomLink 48. Smurf 49. espio4000 50. Master Moltar 51. Xcarvengerx 52. Shadow Ryoko 53. SuperAngelo128 54. Miss_Rydia 55. SilverNightmareX7 56. StifledSilence 57. Crossfiyah 58. Janus5000 59. SythaWarrior 60. Lopen Achievements SpikeDragon has achieved many things during his stay on Board 8. * SpikeDragon placed third in wingzfan's Hurt and Heal, behind StifledSilence and pikaness. * Spike placed first in SBell0105's first Hurt/Heal/Kill. In the second Hurt/Heal/Kill, he placed third. * SpikeDragon has appeared on several favorite users lists, including that of StifledSilence, SBell0105, DSRage, Taslion, Smurf, Yonex, linkhatesganon, and even, at one point, the list of Mershiness. * In the Ultimate User League, SpikeDragon placed 2nd in Division V of Season 2, 5th in Division III of Season 3, and 1st in Division III of Season 4. He took first in Division N of the UUL World Cup. In the final bracket, he lost in the third round to X_Dante_X by one vote. * In the Syrup Cup, a bonus tournament following the end of a season, Spike lost to StifledSilence in the final round. When the second tournament came around following the World Cup, Spike defeated Stifled in the semi-finals by one vote. He then went to defeat th3l3fty in the final round by two. * SpikeDragon has received one Stifled Award from StifledSilence. Spike's Comments "Here we have our good friend SpikeDragon. He's a...dragon with, uh...spikes protruding from him. Not frickin' laser beams attached to his head. Just spikes. Yup. As you might recall, Spike had a list a few weeks ago with his favorite users. My list is half the size of his, as Spike's list had 60 people on it. But you know, it's not the size of the list that counts. It's the...*insert sexual innuendo here*. Ha! So anyway, I placed at #54 on his list. I was quite happy about that because it was the first time another user noticed my awesomeness. Well of course, I notice Spike's awesomeness too and he made it all the way to my top ten. Congrats on that! I first noticed SpikeDragon in the first Hurt and Heal the user contest. He was apparently not that popular at the time and was quickly eliminated. That topic purged though, and a second Hurt and Heal the User contest was made. SpikeDragon entered this one as well and had completely different results. To begin with, Spike helped out with the contest from the very beginning. He frequently provided score updates and actively participated. In terms of the results, Spike placed in 3rd in the contest, only being edged out by myself and pikaness. It was obvious that whatever Spike had done to piss people off in the past was long forgotten and he was clearly one of the most well-liked users entered. I'd go as far as to say Spike is one of the most well-liked users on all of Board 8. Spike seems to also be doing well in season 2 of the UUL. He's in Division V, which as I stated earlier is the best division. He has scored decisive wins against myself and Criona. He has only lost to wavedash thus far due to his superior barrel rolling technique. I have a feeling though that it will be one of Spike's only losses and he'll finish near the top of the division. Mr. Dragon currently has a nifty little topic called "Spike's Axe The Users Contest". It involves tossing people off the list you don't want on there. It seems like it'll be pretty exciting with loads of revenge axes going left and right. I look forward to when it starts. If you haven't already entered, I insist you do immediately. Go! So to conclude, SpikeDragon is one of the best parts of Board 8. He seems to finally be making his mark after whatever held him back in his early days and people like him. And of course, I like him too." - StifledSilence "One of the coolest guys on Board 8". - Meeptroid "An amazing user on Board 8, who's changed since his one-year anniversary". - AlienBabalien "Great user and has definitely become more popular since I first met him. One of my favs and I placed in the high 30's on his list! Or was it the high 40's? Can't remember. Anyway while I may not be one of his absolute favorites, we were born on the same day and we're the same age! And in the end that has to count for something, right"? - GammA07 "Nice user. I can't wait until you're more active again! Or until you get AIM. - linkhatesganon Category:Users